


the place you & I meet

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: 100_women, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen visits Juliet on a hot day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the place you & I meet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for table #5, prompt #2: Restraint at [100_women](http://100-women.dreamwidth.org). Also has teeny, tiny hints of a D/s relationship, but very small and not focused on at all.

Juliet blew out a breath, in the process fluttering her sweaty bangs off her eyebrows for a second before they came back down again to plaster themselves against Juliet's forehead. It was hot and humid in the apartment. The A/C had stopped working twenty minutes ago and the window was open but there was no blissful breeze to be found. Santa Barbara was experiencing a heat wave all week and it didn't seem like the humidity would let up any time soon.

Juliet had the day off and was spending it catching up on her Tivo backlog. That is until she unexpectedly found Chief Vick at her door with...a bottle of wine? One eyebrow went up in surprise.

"Chief? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I'd come by and share a little wine." This smile of Chief Vick's was her soft, off-the-clock smile, the one that most people didn't get to see at work because Chief Vick was a professional. Because Chief Vick was never prone to smiling much at work (except for a smirk or a humoring smile that she reserved for Shawn), no one really knew how it brightened her whole face into an angelic picture.

It really was a sight to behold and probably one of the major reasons why Juliet had fallen head over heels in love with her boss.

Juliet went to take the wine. "Come in," she said, ushering Karen into the living room. Karen had on a pair of white jean shorts and a casual pink shirt that showed off her cleavage. She joined Karen on the sofa, a bit apprehensive at what the evening would hold. This wasn't the first time Karen's appeared in her home without Juliet expecting her and it most likely won't be the last.

"You want some coffee?"

"No."

"Oh, OK then."

Karen leaned in closer then, and Juliet followed. The first touch of their lips upon the other was gentle at first, but then Karen's hand came around to her neck and the kiss suddenly turned into this heated, passionate thing that had Juliet very glad she was sitting down and not still standing. They kissed passionately for what seemed like minutes on end, but then Karen pulled away, the need for oxygen too great.

She stood up, taking Juliet up to her feet with her as well, going for Juliet's shirt and pulling it over her head. She took off the sweats next until Juliet was standing in her living room in only her undergarments. Karen kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth. They stumbled blindly into Juliet's bedroom, which was still as stuffy as when Juliet left it that morning. Juliet lost her bra and her panties. She had wanted to take off Karen's clothes too but Karen didn't tell her she could. That was what was so exciting with being in a sexual relationship with Karen Vick: she liked to show dominance not just in her work but in personal matters too.

Juliet was already wet and aching for the part that would come next. Karen took the handcuffs from the bottom drawer where Juliet kept a spare handy just for this purpose and handcuffed Juliet to the head of her bed. She ran her fingers along Juliet's smooth, milky skin, biting her neck and trailing her wet tongue down her bare breasts and abdomen until she got to the small clump of blonde hair. She fingered Juliet's pussy, rolling the folds in between her fingers before pushing three fingers in deep and stroking Juliet. Juliet felt the bluntness of the fingers and it didn't take long for her to come.

Pulling out her fingers, Karen licked them clean. She reached over to the night table and drew out the strap-on. Karen divested herself of her clothes, strapped on the strap-on while Juliet watched, not being allowed to stroke herself with the handcuffs tying her hands and going mad with desire for the woman in front of her.

She pulled herself on top of Juliet, and situated herself between Juliet's open legs. She took Juliet hard and fast, gripping her legs tightly enough to leave red bruises. Karen rocked and thrust, rocked and thrust and Juliet lifted her legs into the air, moaning, eyes closed, the metal of the handcuffs chafing against her wrists from all the squiring she was doing on the bed.

Karen took her face between her fingers and gave her a bruising kiss until Juliet had come again for the second time in less than a half-hour. Juliet flopped back down onto her pillow, breathing heavily while Karen pulled out and picked her clothes off the floor, redressing herself. She un-cuffed Juliet and left without so much as a goodbye and Juliet lay there in her silent bedroom while the sun outside set. There was never any loving pillow talk after wards, Karen never even stayed long enough for Juliet to catch her breath. Karen took what she wanted and left Juliet alone to imagine that their relationship was different. But Juliet took what she could, just like Karen did. And it somehow worked for them.


End file.
